bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peanut Romano
Peanut Romano is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Joe Aro. Character description Peanut has brown hair worn slicked back with a few strands sticking down. He wears a brown leather jacket and jeans, and in the winter he wears brown slacks and adds a pair of black gloves. He looks very similar to Ricky, one of his fellow Greasers. An earlier version of the character was posted on Tyler Wilson's website. The older Peanut has the same general appearance, but he wears cowboy boots and has a cartoonishly large pompadour. Characteristics Peanut appears to be very close to his clique leader Johnny Vincent. At the beginning of Chapter 3, he approaches Jimmy at Johnny's behest with a request for help. Several of his lines of dialogue also reflect a high opinion bordering on fascination with Johnny, such as "Gotta help Johnny..." while walking, and "Johnny! A fire!" when the fire alarm is pulled. He is thought to be the second in command of the clique. This is stated in the game strategy guide and game data files, but never stated in game, and during the mission Wrong Part of Town, he is seen taking orders from Norton. Despite Peanut being average height, he appears to have a bit of a napoleon complex. His quotes when related to fighting and bullying are laced with remarks about height, and walking quotes include things like "Tired of all these tall punks around! Everyone's so tall!". When out of breath he complains about having short legs. The version of Peanut on Tyler's Art appears to be fairly short, and the dialogue could date back to that. His real name, according to Preppy smalltalk, is Larry. He doesn't like his nickname Peanut. Tad has a particular grudge against him, although he may not even be aware of it. He was involved in an incident regularly referenced in small talk the year before Jimmy came to Bullworth. Apparently, the nerd Thad broke his yardstick over Peanut's head and got away with it. He is also said to have hit on Mandy, but didn't get anywhere. Role in game Peanut initiates the events of Chapter 3 when he shows up in the Boys Dorm to tell Jimmy that Johnny Vincent wants to talk to him. Strangely however, he is then absent from all the Chapter 3 missions right up until the final one. Jimmy has to beat him up to get him to spill the beans on Johnny's whereabouts. Peanut also has a role in the non-storyline mission Here's to you Ms. Philips, where he eavesdrops on a conversation between Jimmy and Ms. Philips and gets some of the Greasers to hassle Jimmy as he runs errands for her. He can frequently be seen egging the Boys' Dorm at night. Although he is not the only Greaser who does this, he seems to be the one doing it more often than not. He is one of the only Greaser's that can defend his friends from Jimmy's taunts by pushing and bad mouthing but is one of the friendliest when greeted. Trivia *During his appearance in the opening cutscene of Chapter 3, Peanut's character model is different. His leather jacket is black instead of brown and he has a few locks of hair hanging over his bangs like Ricky. External Links Peanut on Tyler's Art Romano, Peanut Romano, Peanut Category:Students Category:Students Category:Students